The primary objective of the proposed research is to investigate the conditions under which the expression of neophobia can be modified experimentally. The major thrust of the investigations will be to determine the role of the ingestion-illness contingency in the enhancement of neophobia. A second focus will be to test the differential tendency of various ingestional stimuli to elicit enhanced neophobia reactions.